


Kitchen Proposal

by alynnamador



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up Otayuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, otayuri - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynnamador/pseuds/alynnamador
Summary: Otabek kinda just... blurts it out.





	

It was quiet and warm in the apartment. With the sun setting over St. Petersburg in less than an hour and Yuri busy cooking up dinner in the kitchen, Otabek found himself quietly scrolling through Facebook, a low key account he made and Yuri’s behest several years ago. He’d never admit it, of course, but after having been tagged in enough posts and and after having shared enough videos, he finally understood the overwhelming appeal of social media.

The notification icon at the bottom of his screen lit white and a red and white number 1 appeared. Otabek tapped on it and it took him to the notification screen where the highlighted notification read “You have memories with Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov and 16 others to look back on today.” He tapped on it to be overwhelmed with pictures of Victor and Yuuri’s wedding. He chuckled quietly and shook his head at how some of those pictures were nearly identical replications of that fateful banquet, all those years ago.

Victor and Yuuri’s wedding was the night that Otabek confessed his feelings to Yuri. In hindsight, he always wished he’d have picked a better time and place to confess. Barcelona always came to his mind when he thought of all the times he wanted to, but didn’t confess. How many times had he and Yuri been in Barcelona again together? How many times did Otabek side glance to Yuri standing in those familiar gardens overlooking the city? _This is the perfect place_ he always thought to himself every time. It was painfully romantic, even for Otabek. Ah... but without knowing what Yuri was going to say, public, loud, and crowded seemed like a good idea at the time.

“O. Ta. Bek.” Yuri’s voice startled Otabek from his reverie.

“Yura.” Otabek breathed a small laugh. “Sorry. I must have spaced.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Yuri pointed out. “Anyway, like I said the first 3 times. Dinner is ready,” Yuri made his way to the table, where two places had been set, and Otabek followed. They sat down and almost started eating before Yuri suddenly stood and walked back around to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked after swallowing his first bite of the pork and rice dinner. _Almost_ like Katsudon.

“Hm? Oh. I forgot drinks. What do you want?” Yuri’s voice was slightly muffled as he rummaged through the cabinet for a couple of glasses.

“Water is fine.” Otabek took another bite before he looked back up and allowed his eyes to follow Yuri’s blonde figure as he moved about the tiny kitchen. Yuri noticed.

“Beka,” He said with an awkward laugh. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Why don’t we get married?” Otabek blurted before he could think better of it, then immediately felt his face flush, his head go hazy, and the butterflies sprung to life in his stomach full force.

Yuri… Yuri just stared, mouth hung slightly open, both hands holding empty water glasses. Silence hung in the air like fine drapery.

“Yura. I was… I’m sorry. I was kidding.” Otabek verbally back peddled and tried to diffuse the situation, but his heart felt the heavy weight of rejection. “Don’t look at me like that.” He started to stand, but Yuri’s voice stopped him where he half-stood.

“Wait. What?” Otabek stood and walked to the kitchen; hands up and palms out, as if in surrender.

“Yura. I-”

Otabek was cut off by Yuri’s right hand, reached out in front of him. The blonde was pointing to the floor.

“Beka.” Yuri said, simply and shortly. Could that have been the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips?

“You had better try that again. And this time, you’re gonna be on one knee. You’re gonna put a ring on my hand, and when I say yes, you’re gonna stand and kiss me until we can’t breathe.”

Otabek blinked. Several times. He was vaguely aware of the pounding in his chest, the ringing in his ears and the expectant gaze bearing down on him from Yuri’s eyes. Otabek only had one ring, and it was certainly not anything he wanted to propose to his boyfriend with. Still, he pulled the stainless steel ring off his index finger anyway and knelt to the ground, looking up earnestly to meet Yuri’s eyes.

“Yuratchka-”

“Yes!” Yuri answered the unasked question, smiling bigger than Otabek could ever remember seeing. He laughed nervously.

“I haven‘t even asked yet.”

“Right. Please go on.” Yuri laughed

“Yuratchka Plisetsky, will you marry me?” Otabek slid the way-too-big ring onto Yuri’s finger, and it slid off the moment he let it go. The two began laughing.

“I cannot believe you just asked me to marry you while standing in my kitchen. I was expecting fireworks. Or a ring that fit, at the very least.” Yuri said after they finally calmed down.

“You never technically gave me an answer.” Otabek pointed out. Yuri, on his knees now after collapsing to the floor in their fit of laughter crawled over to Otabek.

“Does it need saying?” Yuri smiled and leaned into Otabek’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yurio is totally the kind of person who would make Beka propose again if he didn't do it right the first time.


End file.
